


Slytherin Seductions

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent wanders out to Hogsmeade to meet Evan...which leads to a sensual seduction of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Seductions

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "Flexible."

Millicent knew being involved with Evan Rosier was a difficult business. Hell, the man was old enough to be her father, but he was a very good-looking man who knew how to give of himself to either sex. She loved the way he made her feel and that was enough to make her keep coming back.

She moved through the shadows of Hogsmeade in search of him. Seventh year had come with an amazing freedom to those who were Slytherin and Millicent fully took advantage of that. Sneaking out of Hogwarts was the fun in her nights and she moved silently until she spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

He was leaning against Honeydukes, a sucker in his mouth and a smirk curving his luscious lips as he pulled it out.

"Looking for me?" he whispered when she came close enough.

"Aren't I always?" she smirked, leaning up to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

He tasted like sour apple and she liked it. She moved closer, pressing her body against his as she looped her arms around his neck.

"How about taking me somewhere nice for the night?" she whispered, running her tongue over his bottom lip.

"I'd rather fuck you right here," he replied, pulling back to wrap his sucker back up for later. He tucked it into his pocket and pulled her close. "Now that you mention it, I'd rather find out how flexible you are in a bed right now. Would you like that, Peach?"

"Very much," she purred.

"Close your eyes, then," he said, taking out his wand. He wrapped his arm around her and they Disapparated with a pop.

***

When Millicent opened her eyes, they were in a bedroom with candles and a large four-poster bed. She looked up at him and grinned.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"I hoped for it, yes," he replied, removing his cloak and then hers. He tossed them both into a nearby chair.

He used his wand to quickly get rid of their clothes as he led her to the bed. He placed the wand on the bedside table and joined her on the bed.

She moved against him, eager for his touch. His fingers skimmed her skin, making a burning path to her center. His lips moved behind his hands, making her moan and squirm as he ignited her desire further.

Evan paused at her hip, swirling his tongue over the bone as his fingers continued down to brush teasingly against her clit. She arched against his fingers, wanting more - and he fully planned to give it to her. He moved his lips down her leg as his fingers moved slowly inside her, parting her for his tongue. He dipped between her legs, running his tongue along her neither lips. She arched her back, eagerly pressing herself closer to him.

"Easy, love," he muttered, tasting her again. He parted her with his fingers, moving his tongue quickly and urgently over her sensitive clit. He was always eager in his tasting her, wanting to take her quickly over the edge before he fucked her.

Evan wasn't one to take his time - he wanted his pleasure quickly and often. And he took it wherever he could get it.

Millicent came with a shout, her toes curling as her body shuddered from her orgasm. Her fingers were buried in Evan's hair as he moved up her body, covering her body with his own. He kissed her neck, his lips moving down to take her nipple into his mouth - his erection pressing against her thigh as he stoked the flames of her desire again.

His fingers stroked her breasts in to peaks of torment - making her burn down to her core again. He knew she was easily pleased and he knew exactly how to bring her desire rushing back after her first orgasm.

She was still slick from her orgasm and he entered her easily with a groan. She was still tight and that always made him eager to move too quickly inside her. He couldn't help himself with her wet heat enveloping his cock so tightly.

"You're so perfect," he whispered, capturing her lips as he began to move inside her.

She moaned, feeling him press against her g-spot and move back again. She moved her hips against him, taking him in deeper with each stroke. Her legs wrapped around his waist holding him close as she kissed him back.

They moved quickly, both rushing toward the edge at a frenzied pace. They both dove over the edge at the same time, moving through the last of the orgasms that claimed their bodies at the same time. It wasn't the first time they'd came together, but as always it was delightful and powerful, claiming both of them completely.

Evan pulled away from Millicent, moving to lay beside her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He was always caring and giving afterward, caressing her as they both came down.

Millicent had no delusions that she loved him or that he loved her. She just enjoyed being with him as much as she could - as long as it lasted she was happy to go along with anything he did to her.

She snuggled up against him, slowing her breathing. They hardly ever talked after, but she delighted in the silence of being pressed against him in the afterglow.

Millicent fell asleep thinking that she couldn't help her feelings anymore. She was falling for him - though she would never be able to admit it to him or herself until the war was over at the very least. She only hoped they could have this several times again before it was over.


End file.
